


The Sea, The Sun, And The Host Club!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Day At The Beach, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is mad at Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Inspired by Ouran High School Host Club, M/M, Maybe a little bit of Sastiel, Michifer - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: The Host Club all go to the beach on a fun trip! The boys discover that Castiel is not afraid of what other angels are - and set out to find his true weakness! However, when danger arises, Dean and Castiel get into a fight... And it might result in more than just a small argument!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a particularly sunny day at Liberum Arbitrium Academy, everyone minding their own business as they went along during the school day. The music room was pretty empty, Castiel sitting at another table with a book. He turned a page and smiled as he read the story. The quiet was a nice change of pace, considering all the noise made it hard to enjoy the simple things like he had been able to. He closed his eyes for a moment and basked in the peace. It didn’t last long, though, since he peeked to see Lucifer and Michael standing in front of him. “Hey, Cassie.”

“Hello.” He put a bookmark between the paper and closed his novel. “Is something wrong?”

“We have a surprise for you!” Cas smiled nervously. He had learned by now that anything Lucifer and Michael planned was, well… Mischievous. They pulled Cas out of the chair and hooked their arms in his. “We’re going to the beach!”

“The beach?” Cas asked, surprised at how normal the subject was.

“Yeah, the beach!” Cas didn’t question why, seeing as how everything they did came without a reason. They pulled Cas to the other side of the room, revealing various mannequins sporting different kinds of swimwear. “We got some swimsuits for you, too!” Cas eyed a few of them warily, the brothers pointing to one; a pair of black and light blue shorts, going down to his knees, thank God, with blue sandals and a light blue swim shirt.

“No, that’s not the right one,” Gabriel protested, going over to another and motioning to it, this time being a smaller and tighter shirt with similar trunks. “This one would look better.” The two smiled and shook their heads.

“You don’t get it, Gabe,” Michael teased. He walked over to one suit, Lucifer going to the other and turning them around. “The wing holes are different.”

“The one you picked has smaller ones, since the shirt’s so tight. The one we selected has larger ones and, since the shirt is a kind of loose-fit, it makes for easy wing movement. Cas might not be able to go swimming but who knows? Maybe he can get a surfboard or something. Right, Mike?” They nodded in unison.

“Just imagine, our little angel running along the beach and laughing with his wings soaking in the bright sunlight,” Michael offered. Out of nowhere, it seemed, Dean appeared.

“Yeah Gabe, they’re right,” he agreed, standing next to Cas. Cas took a glance at him as Dean put his elbow on Cas’ shoulder, almost as if the latter was supporting him. “Besides, he’d look cute- I mean…” He chuckled nervously. “I mean it’d be more comfortable. For his wings. C’mon, let’s go.” 

Cas furrowed his brow. “We’re really going?”

“Hell yeah, Cas. It’ll be fun,” Sam encouraged. Cas sighed, knowing he couldn’t object to the humans whom could apparently teleport out of the blue.


	2. Chapter 2

“The place is beautiful, ain’t it?” Kevin asked. “It’s my family’s private beach.”

Lucifer groaned. “Couldn’t we have gone to the Bahamas?”

“Or even Fiji?” Michael crossed his arms.

“Do you  _ really _ think Cas has a passport?” Sam reminded them.

“You realize I can hear you, right?” The members chuckled and everyone disbanded onto different spots on the beach. The water shined brightly, Cas almost able to see the coral and shells that lied underneath. Dean now sat on top of a rock, his arm around a girl’s waist.

“It’s so beautiful,” she murmured. “Being here with you as we gaze toward the sea, it’s a dream come true.” He leaned against her, smiling.

“Baby, it’s not a dream. Though, if it were my way, I’d make sure to make everyday for you a dream come true.” The girl looked to him and blushed.

“Oh, Dean.” There was the sound of a volleyball being hit and going into the air. Lucifer, Michael, and a few other girls were playing the game, all laughing.

“Take it easy, Luci! I can’t hit what you serve!” Michael said with a laugh, going to get it. Lucifer chased after him.

“Wait for me, Mike!”

“It’s not  _ my _ fault the ball’s rolling away!” The girls smiled and looked on, fawning over the cuteness. They ran across the shore and past Cas, who sat on a blanket under an umbrella, wearing his trench coat. He picked up a shell that had washed up in front of him, observing it. He then glanced over to the girls who had lined up to have their few minutes with Dean on the rock, seeing Kevin near the front of it and directing them all. Cas placed the shell onto the blanket and sighed.

“I thought going to the beach meant a vacation,” he muttered. He saw Sam and Gabriel doing some type of odd yoga with another small group. He was about to lay back when he heard a voice.

“Castiel?” an angel asked. She stood with two others, who all smiled at him. “Aren’t you going to come swim?”

“No, I prefer to look at the sea from a few feet away,” he answered hesitantly and nervously.

“Well, would you mind if we sat here?” another inquired.

“But why?” Cas asked, tilting his head a fraction to the left, “you all look so gorgeous in your swimsuits.” Really, they did, each wearing a two piece bikini with different colors, one in green, another in pink and the final in white. “Why not let everyone else see your beauty?” He spotted the wings behind them, which were small compared to his. All the girls looked at him for a moment, their eyes nearly becoming hearts. He leaned back a bit, smiling yet being confused. Lucifer chuckled and picked up the beach ball.

“I wish we didn’t bring the girls along,” he muttered to his brother. They saw a few girls running past them to chase after Gabriel.

“This was all expenses paid for a  _ reason _ ,” Kevin pointed out, typing on his computer as he sat in a chair.

“Yeah, but now that everyone’s here, Cas can’t put on his bathing suit.” He looked over to the angel and sighed. “Rather, take off that coat.”

“Don’t worry, I got a plan,” Dean replied cooly, reclining leisurely in another seat. “Besides, my little angel shouldn’t be runnin’ around with his wings showing too much. Precious little guy, don’t want him hurt.” The pair snickered, Dean rolling his eyes. He then closed them and began to daydream. “And when the sun starts to set, Cas and I’ll walk along the shoreline, just us,” he murmured, “we’ll stop and he’ll look toward the sun, sayin’ it’s pretty, then turning to me and smiling adorably, laughing as he promises to stay with me forever and his face dusted with that cute blush of his.” He sat up and smiled to himself. “It’ll happen just like that. It’ll be the best night of my life, I swear to God.” He propped his head on his hand and gazed out to the sea, a few girls coming over as Lucifer and Michael sat onto a few more chairs.

“Is he okay?” one asked to Lucifer quietly.

“He seems distant,” another added.

“Nah, don’t worry,” Michael said, brushing it off, “he gets like that sometimes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was strolling along the shoreline, looking out toward the waves when he heard someone call his name. “Cassie!” He tilted his head and saw Gabriel waving at him. “Yo, wanna go hellfish shunting?” Cas chuckled.

“If you say that the angels will become scared.” He sat down beside Gabriel, who was digging in the sand. “But, yes, I will participate in your ‘hellfish shunting’.” Not too long after he and Gabriel had gathered buckets filled with crabs and other sea life. Cas looked it over, his eyes getting big from excitement. “We’re going to have something delicious tonight.” Dean glanced over from a few feet away, chuckling.

“They’re having fun, aren’t they?” he asked Sam.

“Sure are.” He elbowed Dean. “Our boyfriends are bonding.” Dean furrowed his brow and turned to him, surprised.

“What?” Sam laughed to himself.

“Sorry. That’s canon-verse… Kinda.” Cas stood and grinned.

“Dean!” He ran over and Dean couldn’t help but grin in return. “Dinner’s going to be amazing!”

“Aw.” He looked down and picked up a crab. “Isn’t it… crab-tivating?” Cas began to laugh. 

“Oh, Dean, you’ve always been so comical.” He spotted a lit barbecue. “Who’s using that?” He went over and right as he came within a foot or two it burst into flames. Some of the girls and angels began to shriek and run. Cas laughed a little more before grabbing a bucket filled with water and dumping it on top, effectively putting it out.

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asked. He nodded. Lucifer and Michael walked over, having seen all the commotion.

“Y’know, Cas,” they said together, standing next to him and nearly crushing him in between, “I know most angels ain’t the fire lovin’ type, but you’re not scared?” They let out a synchronised ‘hmph’. “Doesn’t it look like hell fire? Usually angels are totally afraid of any kind of spark.” Cas shrugged.

“It doesn’t frighten me all that much. I’m not the one to fear what angels do.” The group of girls began to walk back over, chattering.

“Castiel is so brave,” one praised.

“And sweet!”

“He’s the best!” They all gushed to each other, standing by the three. Cas could almost feel the admiration they were giving off. Lucifer and Michael ran off and over to Dean, who watched with a slightly annoyed expression.

“Ain’t that interesting,” Lucifer commented.

“He’s not normal. I though  _ all _ angels were afraid of fire,” Michael added.

“I’m sure he’s afraid of something,” Dean muttered. The brothers smirked, looking to each other while lightbulbs went off.

“Well, then…Didn’t you hear his wording? He isn’t afraid of what  _ angels  _ are scared of. That means he’s afraid of something humans don’t like!” They tapped their index fingers against their chins in unison. “We just thought of a new game,” they said together. Dean turned to them and crossed his arms, knowing their games were always suspicious. “C’mon, it’ll be fun! What’dya think? It’s called the ‘Find Out Cas’ Weakness’ game! Think you can do it?”

“It sounds terrible,” Dean said simply, rolling his eyes again. Michael and Lucifer shrugged, beginning to stroll away.

“You’re right, he’ll probably only tell someone he’s really close to.” Dean’s eyes widened, him suddenly interested.

“What’re the rules!” LM turned halfway, chuckling almost darkly, knowing he’d take the bait.

“Deadline is sunset, tomorrow,” Lucifer stated.

Michael nodded. “Whoever finds out his weakness first is the winner.” Sam, who had heard the entire exchange, chuckled.

“And I have the perfect prize,” he said aloud. He pulled out a few photos he had acquired, depicting Cas in a bunch of angelic poses. LM and Dean’s jaws dropped, knowing they had to win.

“I’ll play for the hell of it,” Gabe volunteered with a shrug, eating a popsicle. Kevin shrugged as well, the whole club having assembled.

“How the hell did you get those pictures?!” Dean asked, surprised.

“The power of the internet,” Sam answered with a wink. “Well then… Let the games begin!”


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer and Michael led Cas along with a few human girls into a deep, dark cave. “This is the most haunted spot in the whole area,” one said. Cas couldn’t tell who, exactly, since there wasn’t much light and the walls slightly distorting the sound.

“Locals don’t even come out here.”

“They say the only time people can come down here is at low tide.” Water dripped from the ceiling, giving an eerie effect to everything. “Because of that, a lot of people have drowned down here.” They stopped, the two girls cowering with each other. “Some people say that the ghosts still linger, taking the lives of anyone who’s unlucky enough to come down here.” A ghostly sound began to echo, the girls nearly shrieking. Cas just looked on with a blank stare. He felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing to it.

“What’s going on? Are you two trying to scare me?” Lucifer, who stood behind him, pouted.

“I thought everyone was scared of ghosts.”

“I’ve seen a few real ones, actually, so I’m quite accustomed to outings such as this. My father took me on a few when I was younger.” LM sighed. Paranormal fear strategy was a bust. The five went back to the beach, but as soon as Cas stepped foot on the sand he was being pulled away by Gabriel.

“Cassie, come on, I gotta show ya something.”  _ I wonder what odd activity I’ll have to do now, _ Cas thought. He found himself near a small patch of sand that had been dug up into a rectangle shape, a few girls next to it with buckets and shovels. Gabe pushed Cas lightly and Cas landed on his knees into it, Gabe joining him soon after. “It’s gonna be fun. Lay on your back, or something.” Cas did so and let out an exasperated sigh. Gabe laid next to him and nodded. “Don’t put too much on.” Within minutes the two were covered in sand, only their faces revealed. Gabe shut his eyes tightly, his chest heaving. “Dammit! Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea!”

“Calm down,” Cas tried to say, but Gabriel had already somehow popped out, breathing quickly. Suffocation/buried alive strategy; failed. The girls helped Cas climb out, him dusting off his coat and murmuring something about the laundry when he saw Sam in front of him. “Oh, hello. At least  _ you _ aren’t acting strangely.” He was proven wrong when Sam pulled out a harpoon -  _ Where in father’s earth did he get that?! _ \- and pointed it toward him.

“Can you check how sharp it is?” Sam said, keeping it steady and only mere inches from Cas’ chest. Cas looked down to it, confused, before complying. He put his finger to the tip of the blade, then pulling it away.

“It’s very sharp. You could catch quite a lot of sea life with this.” He put his hands in his pockets and went off on his way, Sam slapping his forehead with the heel of his hand. Fear of sharp objects; epically failed. After a while the sun had started to set, making the sky become a beautiful combination of blue, pink, and orange. Cas had pulled up the sleeves of his coat and was skirting along the edge, the water lapping at his feet. LM sighed, sitting on a small stone wall that separated the beach from the town.

“This game is  _ way _ harder than I thought,” Lucifer muttered.

“Yeah, it’s boring now,” Michael replied. Cas stopped and turned his back to them, looking out toward the sea.

“What kind of fanfiction hero  _ is  _ he?”

“He’s gotta be afraid of something. I just know it.” They groaned before hearing a triumphant laugh. They directed their attention toward it, seeing Dean with a snake in a bucket. “What?”

“He’s gotta be afraid of this! Who the hell can’t look at a snake without screaming?” He laughed to himself and smiled. LM shook their heads.

“Anyone could be afraid of that, so it doesn’t really count as a weakness,” Lucifer pointed out. They looked back to the beach to see Cas had disappeared. Really, he had gone over to a small cliff that jutted out over the land and part of the ocean, at the bottom as he collected some stray could-be-dinner. He stood up and smiled fondly to himself.

“Another side dish.” He chuckled, one of the girls who stood on the cliff glancing down to him.

“Look up here, Castiel!” He did, seeing the three.

“The breeze is wonderful!”

“But it’s dangerous,” Cas called, “be careful.” The girls decided to listen to his advice and move back from the edge. They could see all of the shore and the sunlight glittering along the calm water. They let the air wash over them and an angel spread out her wings a bit.

“It’s amazing up here,” she said to her friends.

“Mhm,” another agreed.

“Hey, there’re hotties up there!” The three spun around to see two men walking onto the ledge. “Wanna hang out with some locals?”

“No thank you, please, just go.” One forcibly grabbed the girl’s arm, chuckling.

“C’mon, baby, we just wanna show you how to have a good time.”

“This is a private beach, you aren’t allowed here,” one of the other two said, them standing together. The other boy snickered, coming up behind them.

“Does that mean we’re alone?” From behind them a shell was thrown and hit the first man’s back. He grit his teeth and looked to see Castiel standing there with a bucket filled with them.

“Leave them alone! Weren’t you listening?” he said defensively, ready to throw another.

“Cas!” a girl said, relieved. The man clenched his fists.

“You son of a bitch!” Down on the beach LM and Dean were chasing after the snake, having escaped the bucket prison, all yelling. They stopped when one of the girls stumbled and panted in front of them.

“Dean, it’s Cas!” she said with tears at the edges of her eyes.

“What?” The three burst off into a run toward the rock. At the top Cas was trying to push one of the men off him, the collar of his coat in his hands. The man pushed him back until Cas’ foot was by the edge.

“What’re you gonna do now, asshat?” he snarled.

“No, don’t hurt him!” the girls screamed, being held back by the second man. They struggled but he kept them still.

“That’ll teach ya to be tough!”

“I have an idea, kid,” the first threatened, “why don’t ya go for a swim?”

“Cas!” Dean ran up but it was too late, the man letting go of Cas and him falling back. Cas cried out as he hurtled toward the water, Dean running past the men. “Luci, Mike!” They jumped into the water and swam down to Cas, who was quickly sinking, grabbing on and hauling him up.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean helped Cas onto the shore and out of the water not too long later, Cas having failed at convincing Dean he was alright. “Cas, Dean!” The club were all waiting for them.

“Are you guys okay?” Kevin asked, concerned.

“Where’d they go?” Gabe hit his fist against his open hand.

“We asked for their name and told them to leave,” Sam said, “the girls went back to the hotel and we called a doctor. They’ll be here in a bit.”

“Thanks.” Dean let go of Cas and he stood up straight, peeling off his coat.

“I’m fine, I don’t need a doctor,” Cas assured them. Dean moved to look at him, staring into his eyes.

“What were you thinking?” he reprimanded, angry, “you're not strong like us. Why did you confront them? What made you think that you, an angel, could go up against two humans?” 

“It doesn’t matter that I’m an angel and they’re humans,” Cas protested. “I had to do something, I couldn’t just stand by and let those girls be harmed. There wasn’t time to-”

“That’s no excuse, you idiot! Don’t forget, you’re an angel!”

“I’m sorry, you had to go through all that trouble.” There was irritation lining Cas’ tone. “But I don’t understand why you’re mad at me right now. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You don’t think so? Fine.” Dean turned away. “If that’s what you think, then I’m not gonna talk to you until you admit you were wrong.” He started to walk away, the humans watching while Cas glared at the sand.


	6. Chapter 6

“Food’s up!” Gabe called, carrying two plates piled high with burgers, them all having gone to Kevin’s family’s villa. “Doesn’t it look good?” He set the plates down on the dining room table, the members nodding.

“Sorry we don’t have any maids around to help,” Kevin said as he went over to them.

“It ain’t a problem.” Gabe shrugged and smiled. “Moose, go get Cassie, would ya?” Sam chuckled before going off into one of the many and long hallways leading out of the room. Kevin and Gabe both went back to the windows, looking outside to the darkened and cloudy sky. “Seems like it’s gonna rain. It’s pretty gloomy.”

“It’s not just gloomy out there,” Michael chimed in unhappily.

Lucifer nodded and leaned his head back onto the chair, exhausted. “It’s gloomy here too. Just look at Dean.” They all took a glance at Dean, who sat at one of the seats of the table nursing a glass of whiskey. “C’mon, man, you shouldn’t have picked a fight with him in the first place.” At that moment the doors to the dining room opened. Sam was next to Castiel, who stood almost sheepishly, wearing a shirt that had holes for his wings that were folded neatly behind him. He looked breathtaking.

“Woah, where’d you get that?” Kevin asked.

“My mother must have repacked my bags,” Cas sighed, “she’s always trying to get me to wear these things. She says the trench coat will damage my wings.” He touched one gently. “They were a bit cramped, though.”

“Great job, Naomi!” LM approved. They continued to comment on his appearance while Dean peered over at him, quickly looking away, his eyes wide. After a bit they all sat down at their places at the table. The ticking of a grandfather clock nearby was the only thing that broke the silence of the room. The others wore anxious smiles, finding that having Cas sit next to Dean wasn’t the best decision.

“This is pretty uncomfortable,” Lucifer muttered. Sam chuckled nervously, trying to defuse some of the tension.

“Why don’t we eat? These aren’t just any regular burgers, they’re made of crab. C’mon, Cas, they’re from the ones you and Gabe caught.” Cas shrugged and took one from the plate, observing it. He took a bite and smiled, soon finishing it and picking up another. Dean tried not to look over but faltered, wishing he could say something.

“These are amazing,” Cas said, picking up his fourth. He kept on eating, almost to the point where the crumbs from the bread coated the entire bottom of his plate.

“Don’t’cha think you’ve had enough?” Dean asked hesitantly. “Slow down, man.”

“Hm?” Cas raised an eyebrow and took another. “I’m sorry, but if memory serves, you aren’t supposed to be speaking to me.” Dean was about to bring up a counter point but found himself defeated.

“Tryn’a be cute,” he grumbled. Cas peeked at him from the corner of his eye, looking almost as if he was bored. Dean stood up and looked down to Cas, annoyed. “Fine. Seems like you’re not gonna admit you were wrong. I don’t care, I’m going to my room. Sammy, help me out, would ya?” The brothers went off and out of the room. Cas was about to reach for another burger but paused, pulling his hand back.

“Perhaps he’s right,” he whispered, “maybe I do need a way to protect myself. I am a peaceful angel, after all…” Lucifer and Michael leaned against the table, their heads propped on their hands.

“Finally got to you, huh? It wouldn’t kill ya to learn some non-harming defense, or whatever. We’re not gonna force you.” They tilted their heads slightly to the side, showing their lack of patience. “Besides, that’s not the point.” 

“What?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “We were all worried. You were being reckless.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked, “I didn’t cause you trouble, did I?” Lucifer and Michael scoffed, turning to each other and throwing their hands up.

“That ain’t true, Cassie,” Gabe added from a few seats over, “you should say sorry. You made everyone go on edge. Seriously. You should’a seen Dean, he was ready to murder someone. He’s the one you should really apologize to.”

Cas considered that for a moment. “You were all concerned? But why?” The others at the table sighed.

“You’re hopeless,” LM muttered.

“Really? Oh…” He glanced down at the table. “I’m really sorry.”

“Aw, that’s our angel.” Within not even a second they were standing and hugging Cas gently, laughing. Cas felt so small against them. “It’s okay, we forgive you. You’re so damn adorable!” Cas swallowed nervously, a pain settling in his stomach.

“I- I don’t feel well…”


	7. Chapter 7

Thunder rumbled slightly outside, Castiel unable to hear anything besides the running water of the sink. He turned it off and wiped his face with a washcloth. “That was a waste of a good meal,” he murmured. He put everything in its place and exited the bathroom slowly. “I was in such a hurry I ran into the closest room. Where am I?”

“Are you okay?” Cas looked over to see Sam sitting by the window drying his hair with a towel, his shirt slightly unbuttoned.

“I’m fine.” Cas’ hands fiddled in front of him. “I’m sorry for troubling you all earlier.” Sam glanced over and shrugged, standing.

“To be honest, I wasn’t that worried. I was a bit, but hell, compared to my older brother my concern wasn’t even the size of an ant.” He laughed. “It was kind of a problem to separate Luci and Mike from the two bastards after he helped Dean get you back to the surface, though. They almost beat them to death.” Cas chuckled nervously. “And I had to send the girls flowers to apologize. They’d been looking forward to the trip.” Sam walked toward him and near the light switch. “To you they cost a fortune.”

“I can pay you back,” Cas offered.

Sam put his hand to the switch, leaning against the wall. “In total they cost six-thousand dollars.” He flipped it and the room was cloaked in darkness. Cas looked up at him in confusion.

“Why did you turn off the lights?”

“Y’know, if you want to…” Sam grabbed onto Cas’ wrist. “You can pay with your Grace.” Sam pulled him over to the bed, the blankets falling off as Cas found himself pinned, Sam positioned above him. Sam had placed his hands on top of the small area where Cas’ wings sprouted from his back, keeping him from escaping. “You can’t be that stupid to think that what you are doesn’t matter, Cas. You’re defenseless now that I have your wings.”

“S-so that’s it,” Cas breathed. “But you won’t do it, you surely won’t. I know you won’t because you’re not that kind of human.” Sam let out a breath and nodded, climbing off and sitting on the edge of the bed. For a moment, nothing was said between the two.

Sam finally explained. “You’re right, I just wanted to show you what Dean meant, that’s all. Because you’re an angel, people can take advantage of you.” He ran a hand through his hair. “You’re a really interesting angel, I gotta give you that.” Cas sat up.

“I understand now. Thank you, Sam.” Sam stood and glanced toward the door. There was silence for a little before a knock.

“Sammy,” Dean called, opening the door, “d’ya have any lotion? This sunburn hurts like a bitch.” He saw the scene in front of him, pausing from shock. Before he could say a word, Sam rolled his eyes and went over, handing him the bottle. He left the room, Dean and Cas now alone. Cas looked out the window at the lightening that was piercing the sky in the distance. “What were you doing?” Cas moved, back facing toward the window, to see Dean had come up behind him, standing by the edge of the bed.

“Nothing.”

“Really?” Dean crossed his arms. “You were in my brother’s room, the lights were off, and you were both by the bed. And don’t lie to me.” Dean grit his teeth, looking toward the floor. “Never mind. You’re tired, it’s been a long day.” Dean turned and began to walk out of the room. “You should get some sleep.” Cas’ eyes widened at the rumbling thunder that started to get louder.

“D-Dean…” There was a large crack of lightening, Cas nearly jumping up and grabbing Dean’s shirt. Dean stopped and briefly looked at him. Cas let go of his shirt and stepped back, him shivering and closing his eyes tightly, squealing from surprise when another boom resounded nearby. His wings shook and he put his head in his hands.

“Cas?” He peeked up at him.

“Oh, I- I’m sorry, I’ll just…” Cas sat on the bed and pulled his knees against his chest, his wings wrapping around himself, still trembling. 

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean went over to the bed cautiously, Castiel freezing when there was another bang. “Are you scared of thunder and lightning?” He put a hand to the angel’s wing. “Doesn’t it seem small when you put your wings around yourself like that?”

“It’s- it’s fine, I’m accustomed to it,” Cas said, his voice quaking, “I’m used to- to getting through these things alone.”

“Alone?” Dean stared down at the blankets before closing his eyes. “You’re always alone at your apartment. You have no one to help you through it. You never ask for help even when we’re so close. It’s okay.” Dean guided Cas’ wings open gently until there was a space, Cas looking up at him. “I get it. I’m sorry for how I acted. You grew up without anyone.” He smiled a little. “You can come out, I’m here.” Everything was quiet before there was another giant crack, Cas gasping and leaping into Dean’s arms. Dean wrapped around him protectively, Cas almost crying.

“I- I haven’t always been on Earth, and the thunder, it-” He shuddered when there was another lightning bolt breaking the darkness of the room. “It reminds me of the wars, I- I fought as hard as I could, and… The carnage, I couldn’t take it, my brothers and sisters…” Cas sobbed. “That’s why- why I left.” Dean nodded and tightened his grip slightly. 

“It’s okay, Cas, I’m here for you now. I’m here to keep you safe, you’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll always be here for you. You’ll never be alone again.” Cas balled his shirt in his hands. Dean held Cas against him for what seemed like an hour - Cas shaking and whimpering every once in awhile with Dean comforting him - before the door creaked open. The rest of the club stopped in their tracks when they caught a glimpse. It appeared as if they were going to burst out laughing before Dean shook his head slightly, running a hand through Cas’ feathers delicately. “Sh.” They all exchanged a knowing glance before leaving the room and closing the door.

After an hour the thunder and lightning slowly died down, though Cas wanted him to stay. Dean chuckled and walked them over to the bed where they sat, holding each other until morning. Everything went by as usual after that, them all packing their things. It was silent, them saying their happy goodbyes to the beach house. Inside the car, the lack of sound was nearly uncomfortable. Dean and Cas sat next to each other, Cas’ hand resting on the seat between the two. Dean tentatively rested his own on top of Cas’, the angel looking up at him with lips parted in surprise before directing his sight to his lap, blushing with a small smile. Almost at a whisper he said, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this one was really long, I know! I just really love this episode!
> 
> And, next time; Castiel has a YouTube account! When he decides to film a bit about the Host Club, what will he say? Who will receive good reviews? Who is the one that is introduced as last, but not least? Will the YouTube comments give away a future problem to come? Find out next time in chapter six and a half, Social Media Is A Great Thing!


End file.
